freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Sala Privada
Principal = (originalmente Private Room) é um local secreto de Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location. O jogador deve entrar nessa sala para jogar a noite secreta e obter o Fake Ending. Aparência Na mesa, há um ventilador e uma pelúcia de Fredbear, muito semelhante à vista nos Minigames de Five Nights at Freddy's 4. No centro da parede, há um botão vermelho e outros dois na esquerda e na direita, servindo para fechar as portas e a ventilação para afastar Ennard. Ainda no meio, pode se ver o poster de Circus Baby junto com suas Bidybads. Existem três monitores, que parecem estar com defeito; canos e válvulas aparecem no local. Há também um teclado numérico na parede. Jogatina O jogador poderá apenas acessar a sala quando conseguir vencer o minigame secreto da Baby e conseguir a segunda estrela. Depois disso, na Noite 5, enquanto estiver na parte onde Baby guia o jogador para chegar à Sala do Scooper, há dois momentos em que ela diz para ir para frente e para esquerda. Caso o jogador desobedeça e for para frente e para direita, chegará na Sala Privada. Nesse momento, HandUnit falará ao jogador que não foi uma boa ideia ir ao local, porque agora ele só pode ir embora quando chegar a 6AM e que foi demitido, além do personagem escutar a voz de Baby e da criança que fala no começo de todas as noites. Ao zerar a noite, como todas as cutscenes no final das noites (menos a Noite 3), mostrará Eggs Benedict assistindo "The Immortal and The Restless" comendo pipoca, sendo esse o último capítulo da novela. Além disso, haverá uma cesta de manteigas exóticas em cima da televisão, em referência à fala de HandUnit no Elevador na Noite 5. Quando o programa chega ao fim, Ennard aparecerá se arrastando no canto direito da tela. Logo depois, se o jogador conseguir completar as três estrelas principais do jogo, a Custom Night será desbloqueada. A Custom Night é bem mais difícil que a Noite 5, já que o jogador pode ter até 10 animatrônicos para se preocupar, e novos mecânicas foram adicionadas, como o sistema de oxigênio. Curiosidades *A Sala Privada tem componentes dos quatro jogos. **Há duas portas entre o jogador, e tem energia limitada igual ao primeiro jogo. **Há uma ventilação, e tem três jeitos de entrar no escritório, igual ao segundo jogo. **Apenas um animatrônico ativo, igual ao terceiro jogo, onde Springtrap é o único que pode matar o jogador. ***Ambos Ennard e Springtrap tem múltiplos jumpscares. **Se o jogador digitar 1-9-8-3 no teclado antes da noite começar, os três monitores pararão de fazer estática e mostrarão ângulos do Quarto, da Cama e do Corredor de Plushtrap e Nightmare Balloon Boy, do quarto jogo. *A energia da Sala Privada acaba mais rápido do que em Five Nights at Freddy's. **Pode ser porque tem apenas um animatrônico, e sem isso, seria muito fácil vencer a noite. *Circus Baby é o único animatrônico de FNaF SL que não aparece na Sala Privada. *Pelo que se vê no Painel de Manutenções durante a Noite 2, a Sala Privada possui uma passagem levando ao quarto de Five Nights at Freddy's 4. *As texturas e sons das portas são as mesmas usadas no primeiro jogo. *Assim como a pelúcia de Golden Freddy no escritório do segundo jogo, a pelúcia de Fredbear possui olhos negros com pupilas brancas. |-| Galeria = Jogatina Noite 5 Secret_Office_SL.gif|A Sala Privada. ClosetFNaFSL2.png|Uma das câmeras da Sala Privada. Essa mostra o Depósito da Private Room. LeftHallwayPrivateRoom.png|Outra câmera da Sala Privada. Essa mostra o Corredor Esquerdo da sala. RightHallwayPrivateRoom.png|Outra câmera da Sala Privada. Essa mostra o Corredor Direito da sala. RightCornerPrivateRoom.png|Outra câmera da Sala Privada. Essa mostra o Canto Direito. EnnardVent.png|Ennard no Duto de Ventilação da Sala Privada. EnnardVentCloser.png|Ennard no Duto de Ventilação da Sala Privada, porém aqui ele está mais perto. EnnardRightHallway.png|Ennard no Corredor Direito da Sala Privada. EnnardLeftHallway.png|Ennard no Corredor Esquerdo da Sala Privada. EnnardLeftHallwayCloser.png|Ennard no Corredor Esquerdo da Sala Privada, porém aqui ele está mais perto. EnnardLeftCorner.png|Ennard no Canto Esquerdo da Sala Privada. EnnardRightCorner.png|Ennard no Canto Direito da Sala Privada. EnnardCloset2.png|Ennard no Depósito da Sala Privada. EnnardCloset1.png|Outra imagem do Ennard no Depósito da Sala Privada. BedroomSeenFromPrivateRoom.png|Um dos monitores da Sala Privada. Esse mostra o Quarto de Five Nights at Freddy's 4. BedSeenFromPrivateRoom.png|Outro dos monitores da Sala Privada. Esse mostra a Cama de Five Nights at Freddy's 4. HallwaySeenFromPrivateRoom.png|Outro dos monitores da Sala Privada. Esse mostra o Corredor de Plushtrap, de Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Mapa Private Room.png|O mapa da Sala Privada que aparece no monitor. Custom Night FuntimeFreddyRight.png|Funtime Freddy no depósito direito (Custom Night). 2307.png|Funtime Freddy no depósito esquerdo (Custom Night). 2308.png|Bidybab no duto de ventilação, primeiro estágio (Custom Night). 2309.png|Bidybab no duto de ventilação, segundo estágio (Custom Night). BidybabVent3.png|Bidybab no duto de ventilação, terceiro estágio (Custom Night). Electrobab Left.gif|Electrobab no depósito esquerdo (Custom Night). Electrobab Right.gif|Electrobab no depósito direito (Custom Night). Bonnet just walkin' through.gif|Bonnet andando pela Sala Privada (Custom Night). Bonnet ded.gif|Bonnet caindo visto na sala da Sala Privada (Custom Night). 2311.png|Cortina com Funtime Foxy escondido (Custom Night). 2312.png|Funtime Foxy olhando através da cortina (Custom Night). 2313.png|Funtime Foxy saindo da cortina (Custom Night). 2314.png|Funtime Foxy fora da cortina, prestes a correr (Custom Night). 2315.png|A cortina após Funtime Foxy ter saido (Custom Night). Yenndocustomnight.png|Yenndo aparecendo no canto da Sala Privada (Custom Night). Minireenas getting touchy-feely with oxygen tanks.gif|Minireenas drenando o oxigênio do jogador (Custom Night). Minireenas..._evaporating....gif|Minireenas evaporando após levarem um choque controlado (Custom Night). Jumpscares Fake Ending EnnardJumpscare2.gif|Um jumpscare de Ennard na Sala Privada. EnnardJumpscare.gif|Outro jumpscare de Ennard na Sala Privada. Custom Night Ballora CN Jumpscare.gif|O jumpscare de Ballora na Sala Privada (Custom Night). Funtime Foxy CN Jumpscare.gif|O jumpscare de Funtime Foxy na Sala Privada (Custom Night). Bidybab CN Jumpscare.gif|O jumpscare de Bidybab na Sala Privada (Custom Night). BonniePuppetJumpscare.gif|O jumpscare de Bonnie Puppet na Sala Privada (Custom Night). Bonnet Jumpscare.gif|O jumpscare de Bonnet na Sala Privada (Custom Night). Output 1s3LRY.gif|O jumpscare de Yenndo na Sala Privada (Custom Night). Variados Portátil Portátil-PrivateRoom.jpg|Sala Privada na versão portátil do jogo. Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location Categoria:Locais Categoria:Locais (FNaFSL)